Abdiel
Abdiel is an Archangel, one of the most perfect creations of God, the twin brother of Ariel, the leader of the Cherubims, the second Archangel as well as the first follower of Helel . Biography Birth Abdiel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Archangel and is born before the other creations of God but after the Seraphims, he was created, like all the Archangels, to serve as generals in God's army . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Abdiel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Abdiel is dissapointed when God created the other Angels, he is very dissapointed when the Masters of Purgatory are created, he didn't bow when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Abdiel was one of the Angels for Helel, he is promoted at Helel's third-in-command . The Second Heaven Civil War Abdiel try to make Nachiel join him and is almost destroyed by him . Personnality Abdiel is compassionate and kind with Demons, he don't hate Greater Demons but don't like them either, he was dissapointed by the creation of the Angels due to his possessive nature, he wanted to, only him, the archangels and the seraphims, have God's love, he was more dissapointed by the creation of the Masters of Purgatory because he had the impression that their creation serve at compensation for God . Powers * Angel Physiology : Abdiel is the seventh angel . ** Archangels Physiology : Abdiel is the second archangel . *** Super Strength : Abdiel is the sixth strongest angel in all existence . *** Flight : Abdiel still have big wings, his wings are blacker than ink, he can make them dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Abdiel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Abdiel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Abdiel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways *** Photokinesis : Abdiel has the power to manipulate and shape light . * Power Absorbtion : Abdiel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Abdiel is among the most talented black wizards . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Abdiel is weaker than his siblings . * Archangels : Even if they have to being all against him to kill him, Abdiel is vulnerable to his siblings. * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Abdiel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Abdiel with difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Azazel and, so, can kill Abdiel with difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Abdiel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Azazel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Azazel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Abdiel can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Abdiel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Ramiel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Ramiel's Sword . * 'Betzalel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Betzalel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword' : Abdiel can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Archangel Swords''' : Abdiel can be killed by Archangel Swords . Category:Angels Category:Archangels